Semi Charmed Life
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: A mysterious Bounty Hunter comes to Earth to collect Starscream. What he ends up getting is a shock to him and to everyone else. Especially Jazz. Updated: Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Prologue

**Author's notes from DesertCat:** Some people might remember this story from like… what three four years ago? It was my first real attempt at a fic and me and my good buddy LadyJet wrote it together. Geeze, can you believe how fast time flies? So, because it's been a while and we've changed as well as the character's changed, we both decided we'd rewrite it together. So I repeat, _this is a co-written, co owned fic._ I didn't do this alone. Copy and Past this link to get to her page! http/ here's LJ with her remarks

**Author's note from LadyJet2:** General disclaimer stuff, we don't own any thing, sept for we both own Rhythm. DC owns the other characters she mentioned. All else belongs to HASBRO. Man do we WISH we owned the Bots lemme tell ya. ;)

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**Prologue**

"The Cube" was busier than usual that night and the place was hopping. There was hardly any standing room and the dance floor was packed. The bar chairs were all taken and drinks passed around freely. That was one of the good things about being in a Neutral city, many of the occupants were usually in high spirits. None of them cared about the war and went about their daily lives in peace. At least the cities that were smaller and didn't attract any Decepticon attention.

In the back of the bar a seeker sat, his wings drawn down and a drink in his hand. Bar Patrons had become very familiar with the Neutral seeker, although none dared to go close to him. Rumors had passed from on looker to on looker. Some said he was an ex-Decepticon that was banished because he killed a commanding officer. Some said he was a Halfling, searching for a better life. Some even said he was a ghost who wandered around the bar, although that's only what the really drunk ones said. Truth be told, no one knew who he was.

Beside the seeker sat two other mechs, both extremely overcharged with a data pad in their hands. The seeker couldn't help but look over at the pad in their hands, listening to their conversation. After all, with that much energon in their systems, they were talking so loud that anyone walking by could hear.

"Did ya hear bout this, Patchjob? Looks like that Starscream got himself a big ol' Bounty on his head. Heh, I'd hate at be that mech when a hunter gets 'im." The red mech slurred his words, handing the pad to the other blue mech in front of him.

The blue mech set down his cup after a good long swig and took the pad, moving it back and forth to try and read it with blurry eyes. "Yer gunna haveta read it for me, Hazard. Can't see it too well in this dark ol' bar."

"Here says Starscream's worth fifty quartez of credits! That's enough at keep a mech happy fer the res' of his life!"

"Heh, I wonder if that buzzard 'ill here bout that on his head. Slag, I'd be hidin' inside fer the res' of my life. Bet he'll have so many Hunters on him he'll be caught in no time."

"Naw, Screamer aint on Cybertron. Says here, he's on some place called… Earth? Never heard of it."

The seeker got up after that, having the information he needed. He had been looking for a job and fifty quartez was good pay. Starscream's head was a good trophy too. All he had to do was find Earth, slag the seeker and turn him in. Easy.

The seeker threw down his credits for the drinks and made his exit. When the dark figure disappeared the bartender quickly picked up the credits, counting them and putting them away.

"There he goes again, that seeker ghost." The Bartender looked at the old dingy mech who was sitting a few chairs away.

"What are you talking about now, Tombstone?"

Tombstone pointed lazily toward the door. "Didn'tcha see im? The ghost? Bet he's off ta find 'imself a shadow. Or maybe he's off ta burry 'imself again. No one knows anything anymore. Do they?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**Chapter one**

Jazz sighed and ran the space scanners again. The Ark was expecting a shipment in from the Autobots on Cybertron soon, and Jazz got stuck with the night watch. It was just around midnight and pretty much the entire base was quiet. Although he could have sworn he heard one of the Dinobots snoring. Jazz sighed and twirled a pen in between his fingers as he continued to watch the scanners. He didn't notice the figure behind him until it covered his visor.

"Guess who." Jazz chuckled and gently pried the hands off his visor and leaned back looking into the face of Jynx.

"Hey, Jynx." Jazz smirked and watched as the femme sat down in a chair next to her.

"How did you know it was me?" Jynx leaned back, putting her feet up on the computer. Jazz chuckled and relaxed.

"Yer not hard ta figure out there, y'know; besides yer the only femme in th' Ark," Jazz said a chuckle lacing his voice. Jynx shrugged innocently and took Jazz's energon, taking a sip.

"So why are you up so late, Jazz-man?" Jazz sighed and shrugged.

"Shipment's comin' in from Cybertron an' I got stuck with night shift. A' least there's less commercials on the' radio at four in th' morning."

"I guess I can understand that. Hey, what was that?" Jynx asked, putting her feet down onto the floor. Jazz sat up and typed away at the computer.

"It's a ship, but not th' one I expected. I'm runnin' som' scans now." After a few moments the saboteur pulled up the ship's stats. "It's a hunter..."

"A hunter?" asked Jynx curious as to the term.

"A bounty hunter. From Cybertron. I can' get any more information than that. Either we have help, or a big problem on our hands." Jazz frowned and looked to the screen watching as the ship made contact with the planet in the deserts of Arizona.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhythm winched at the rough landing he was forced to do. He hadn't expected the gravity to be so strong on his poor ship; but he shook it off. There was too much to do and too little time to worry about a landing.

"Slagging piece of crap," he muttered getting up and moving towards the door after grabbing a rifle and a scanner. He reached for the door and gave it a shove. "What the frag?" he growled as the door refused to open to him. Needless to say this was definitely turning out to be a worse hit than he thought.

CLANG!

The door went flying through the air as Rhythm side kicked it open, coughing out the dust that was suddenly stirred up from his crash landing. Taking out his scanner he punched in the activation code and waited for the old machine to charge. Within moments, though, his onboard scanners picked up the energy signature of an incoming transformer. A small green Autobot in the distance from the looks of it.

"This is Hound to base, I'm coming up on the ship. I'll have more information in a few moments."

"Roger Hound, base out," came Inferno's drawled reply. Hound smiled mentally and drove a bit closer to the scene before transforming.

"Seems a bit quiet," Hound thought aloud to himself. He walked over to the Cybertronian ship and saw the door kicked out. "Hello? Anyone home?" The only answer was his own echo. The green jeep peeked into the one mech ship and frowned. "Must have bailed." Just as the Autobot was going to turn around and leave, he found that it suddenly became very dark out and hit the ground; but not before sending out an emergency pre-recorded message to Hoist

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prowl's right door wing twitched as the reports from the Sky Spy filled his computer screen. The Decepticons were on the move again and attacking a hydroelectric plant. Prowl shook his head, one would think that Megatron and his own tactician would deduce that not only could the Autobots easily discover a raid in such an open area but that they could not gain enough energy from a simple hydroelectric plant. Especially one in Arizona.

It was a desert for Primus sake! Why the humans built one there was a complete enigma but for the Decepticons to be stupid enough to steal from it was idiotic.

Nevertheless, Prowl again activated the alarms, signaling for the Autobots to come to the bridge for debriefing.

"Prowl! Answer your slagging Comm.!"

The tactician jumped at the sound of Ratchet's enraged voice over his personal com.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Prowl answered calmly.

"Hound just got back and he isn't in one piece." Ratchet sounded tired and worried. The way he always sounded when one of his patients found their way back to one of his berths. "He says a Hunter attacked him, thirty miles form Tempe, Arizona."

Prowl frowned, leaning over the console and looking down at the keys. "I was hoping the Hunter wouldn't have discovered Hound."

"Are you telling me you sent Hound to find a Hunter, _alone_?" Ratchet's voice raised a few notches in his anger. It didn't matter if it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker he had sent out there; no one should ever confront a Hunter alone. They were too unpredictable and dangerous for one mech.

"I told him to keep his distance."

"_You_ had better keep your slagging distance from _me. _I'm the one piecing him back together."

Prowl sighed and rubbed his brow; a sign of frustration that was so unlike him. "Stay behind with him for now and Optimus and I will come by later to talk to Hound. Right now we have a raid to take care of."

Ratchet didn't reply.

Prowl leaned heavily in his chair. What was it about this that bothered him so much? He'd dealt with Hunters before and power raids happened on a daily basis. Yet, each time he thought about the situation that had taken a mere day and a half to arise, his internals swirled. There was something about this that bothered him. He just wished he knew what.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**LJ's Author notes: Just the common we own no one, sept for Jynx, Rhythm and other stuff. . **

Viewer responces responce!

Hunter Blues: Thanks Hunter! Yeah the story has changed, hopefully for the better over all.

MariaShadow: Well i can't vouge for "Alone" but thanks a lot for the comment on the fic!

Jess: Well hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. IT's promised to be a doozy! ;)

Stormsoul: How very true you are, and as for what Starscream did, what hasn't he done? But this isn't just about our dear 'ghost's' bounty but also about something else. ducks a brick from DC i'm stutting up i promise:-D see:X

**DesertCat's Author Notes: I don't have much to say this time. Just thanks to everyone who has kept us going on this and for all the reviews. Much appreciation J **

Whirlwind: Thanks! I actually lost the first version of this on the computer. We caught spy ware bout 6 months ago XP An yeah, poooor Ryth. No telling who he is now! Mwhahah X) ;)

Mariashadow: Thank ya! And yeah Alone is coming along. I promise to be good with the cliffhangers okay? ;)

Jess: Glad you like and ya will see more as soon as we can ;) Thank ya!

Stormsoul: I think LJ said that best but Screamer will get his time ;) chases LJ with bricks **  
**


	3. Chapter 2

LJ's Author's Notes: ME own nothing! blinks well ...me co-own Rhythm...but that it! ...me channel swoop. me sorry.

DesCat's Author Notes: What she said. We only own Rhythm the rest goes to someone else. Just want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews as well, Much appreciated:D

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**Chapter 3**

Shots rang over Jazz's head as the Decepticons defended their stolen goods with fervor. He tried hard to keep his mind on the fact that he needed to keep alive. He dodged a shot from some new Decepticon recruit and took cover behind a rock, finding that he was sharing it with Bluestreak.

"Ya' alright there 'Blue?" he asked. The normally talkative young mech simply nodded and placed his rifle to his forehead, his optics shut off. Jazz frowned and put a supporting hand on his shoulder before turning around and returning fire from his hiding place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhythm watched carefully from a rocky outcrop above the action. His scanners were on high alert, seeking out his big cash reward. Locking onto his target he smirked and hefted his rifle. Starscream was firing from a fairly stationary point about two miles above the action. He felt his fuel pump quicken as it always did when he was close to the end of a long hunt. Rhythm kept it in check and slowed his air circulation to keep him from becoming jittery with excitement. Shots rang around the target and Rhythm detached the name Starscream from the mech he was aiming at. 'Never become attached to a target'; that was the golden rule of Hunting. Your target has no identity, your target is simply that. The words ran through Rhythm's head as he calmed down

Com'n, Rhythm needs a new space ship, the black seeker thought as he finally locked on the seeker as he gloated. Starscream was as good as cash. It was easy, too easy. Rhythm grinned and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"What th' pit...?" Rhythm looked up suddenly as a strange small robotic insect flew at him. He glared and swung his rifle back into his back and dodged as the bug landed on the rock.

"Well, well. What have we here, here?" The strange black and purple bug transformed and grinned, two antlers coming off his shoulders.

"They call me th' Grim Reaper, an' your time is up," Rhythm pulled a small shot gun and suddenly screamed as lightning and raw energy coursed through his body. His voice fell quiet as he fell from his perch, smoke trailing from the vents on his helmet.

"So sad, sad. A hunter that's become the hunted, the hunted." Shrapnel dove down after the seeker and landed on his smoking form transforming back to his insect mode. "At least I get a meal, meal! GAAACK!" Rhythm grabbed the insect from his armor with his last amount of energy and threw him aside, watching as the bug collided with a light blue seeker above.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Decepticons! Fall Back! We came for what we wanted!" Megatron's chain smoker voice called out as he flew away. The Autobots pushed after them as far as the edge of the plant making sure they got the hint not to return. Cliffjumper snorted and smirked to himself as he hit a seeker, probably Skywarp, in the aft end. He turned and saw a rather odd black lump in the ground. Heading over cautiously, Cliffjumper realized it wasn't a lump, it was a mech.

"Hey! Prowl! We got a mech down here!" Cliffjumper's voice called. Prowl looked up and saw that the minibot was standing over a large black mech. Prowl went over and looked at the mech, an obvious seeker, with a hunter's mark on his left wing. So this was the mech responsible for knocking Hound out of commission. Electric arcs ran over the coal black paint job and Prowl quickly scanned for life.

"He's alive, but he needs medical attention," Prowl said looking up as Optimus Prime came over.

"Then let's get him back to base. If we leave him here, the Insecticons will strip him clean."

"Demir..." came a cracking and harsh voice. Prime frowned behind his mask and knelt down next to the mech.

"What is it?" Prime frowned and kept his distance as the mech's green optics flashed on for a moment.

"Demircon..." the mech said again before passing out into blissful unconsciousness.

"Demircon? That's a city-state on Cybertron. It was raided at the beginning of the war. Now it's just a black market for thieves," Cliffjumper informed placing his free hand on his hip in curiosity. "Why would a hunter say that?" Prime frowned and nodded.

"Because that's home. I've had some run in with Hunters before. If anything is to happen to them, they always request to be put back home, usually where they were sparked. Ashes to ashes, you see. Well he's not going to give up yet. Let's get him back. Autobots, Roll out!" With the order given, Prowl and Bluestreak lifted the heavy seeker and placed him in the back of Prime's trailer. Jazz overheard the conversation and frowned.

'Nother survivor from Demircon? Weird... shaking it off, Jazz transformed and followed the pack back to base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet was stumped. He was definitely a seeker- but not a Decepitcon. His face wasn't the traditional Decepticon seeker either, in fact this one had not only green optics but a "goatee" or at least a Cybertronian version of it. Charcoal black paint covered his entire body, along with scorch marks left from Shrapnel- marks Ratchet had seen much too often on Autobots.

"Ratchet?" Prime called out, the door to repair bay swinging open. "Any ID yet?"

"Not yet." Ratchet sighed, "Most of the documents on Demircon were destroyed in the raid."

"I figured that. Hunters don't usually have ID on record anyway." Prime frowned, watching the unconscious seeker. He looked amazing familiar but Prime knew this wasn't any of the Hunters he had encountered before- no this one was different. But there was something in his face that was so… hauntingly familiar.

Then suddenly, the seeker began to stir, groaning and twitching. His optics finally reactivated, glowing a brighter green as his hands came up to his face. A gesture Prime had seen before as well. Where, he wasn't sure but still…

"What the slag jus' happened?" His voice was strained, "Where 'm I?"

"Autobot Headquarters. Who are you?" Prime helped the struggling flier to better sit up.

"Name's Rhythm." He grunted, ripping off the various monitors Ratchet had installed, itching at them once removed. "Who th' slag are you?"

Prime raised an eyebrow ridge. "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Rhythm blanched. Autobots? He got his tailfin saved by _Autobots_? Autobots that were usually firing at him, hated him for his line of work despite the fact they were the ones who usually hired him. Unlike Decepticons, Autobots didn't like to outright assassinate Decepticon leaders, and therefore hiring a Hunter was a much easier way to do it. Or at least the really desperate Autobot would.

Silence emanated for a moment or two before Rhythm decided to speak up. "So…wha' do I owe ya?"

"Owe?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, as much as I hate th' fact tha' you helped me, I owe ya fer it. Part of the whole Hunter's Pact."

Prime looked over to Ratchet, expecting the medic to answer the question. After all, it was Ratchet who had pieced him back together.

Ratchet's optics narrowed slightly, "You can answer a few questions."

Rhythm 's optics narrowed to match the medic. "I'll answer wha' I can. Can't promise anything'."

"Fine. Then if you are neutral, then why do you have Decepticon manufactured internals? You are obviously a seeker construct but-"

Rhythm smirked, "But not th' face o' one? Whatch yer point, medic?"

"My point is, that if you were a neutral then you wouldn't have a trace of Decepticon technology. They purge their technology. If you were neutral you'd have neutral technology." Ratchet picked up a data pad next to him. "So what are you?"

Rhythm slowly dragged himself to his feet, stretching out the kinks in his back. He teetered on his feet slightly and clenched his teeth in pain. Slagging Con did a number on him after all. Maybe he'd have to get him as well- maybe they'll pay for an extra for another 'Con. "What does it matter to ya, medic? I'll be out of here in a hour and bac' on my way."

"And your Pact?" Prime interjected, only to receive a glare from the flier.

"Fine. Name it but make it quick. I have a bounty to collect."

Prime shook his head, "Good try but I know I have all the time I need to name the return. You'll stay here for now, you're in no shape to go anywhere either way."

Judging by the way he really couldn't see straight… perhaps it would be better to stay for a while. He didn't need Starscream to slag him instead of the other way around.

"Fine. I'll stay, but tha' don' mean it's because I can't handle m'self."


	4. Chapter 3

Authors' Note: Don't own anything! Well except Rhythm, and Redline. blinks am I missing anything DC? Don't think so, ANY-who, check out the bottom for Lady Jet's and DesCat's replies to your reviews!

**Semi Charmed Life**

**Chapter 3**

Prime walked over to Prowl's station thinking deeply over his short conversation with the Hunter Rhythm. Prowl looked up from his stack of data pads and rose an optic ridge.

"Optimus? Is there something wrong?" Prowl spoke plainly. Prime's brow furrowed and he sighed deeply.

"I need you to do some research for me, Prowl. We've gotten a name on the Hunter. His name is Rhythm home city-state of Demircon. I know a lot of the files were lost in the raid, but perhaps there are some back ups in Iacon." Prowl sat back and crossed his one arm across his bulky chest while resting his elbow on it and his chin on the tips of his forefinger and thumb.

"It seems logical. Iacon is the capital after all. It would make sense to have backups in case of emergencies. Lost identities are a danger to the planet. I'll get on it right away, sir." Prime nodded as Prowl moved his chair to his computer and began to type away furiously at the keys, linking up to the main hub in Iacon.

Prime left for his quarters and office and ran the face of the hunter in his mind again. The helmet and general frame of a Decepticon. Even the manufactured parts were of Decepticon line. But the face and the green eyes. Green was such a rare optical color; usually only used for neutrals. It was possible that Rhythm was a proud ex-Decepticon; but no. Something in Prime's gut told him there was something unique about Rhythm. Perhaps he could call up an old hunter friend.

Prime sat down at his desk and typed up a link to a neutral hub near the outskirts of the Di-Theta planetary system. There might not be much information on Hunters, but there was always a number to reach them. The name he was looking for came up on the search and he punched in the number. Devcon knew his way around the Hunter's realm. Perhaps he knew something about Rhythm.

"This is Devcon, what can I do you for?" the image of a blue helmeted mech came onto the computer screen. The mech blinked and grinned. "Prime! It's been a while. Got a problem on your hands? Must be something for you to be calling me." Devcon smiled genuinely and relaxed on the screen.

"Devcon," Prime nodded as he addressed the mech. "I need to know something about one of your comrades. He's a hunter, black coloring; he says his name is Rhythm. Possibly from Demircon. Know anything?" The blue mech frowned and leaned forward.

"Don't get mixed up with him, Prime. Rhythm works for mainly Bot's like yourself; but he has a temper, and a mean streak. His name around here is Grim-Reaper. He doesn't do captures and returns. He tends to work the darker end of things. His coloring says "Dead or Alive", but he's mostly the former. Why do you ask?" Prime frowned and lowered his voice.

"He's here on Earth, possibly for a job, but he won't say who he's after. I expected that much. Ratchet seems to think he's hiding something, and so do I. Thanks for the warning though. If you can find anything out for me Devcon, I can send some credits your way. No rush, but I'd like a bit of history," Prime said softly, not wanting any of his men to hear him talking with a hunter.

"You can keep the credits, it's been dead around here anyway. I'll get you some information. But next time you come my way, you pick up the tab, all right?" A smirk crossed the blue mech's face. Prime chuckled and nodded.

"All right. Contact me if you find anything. Prime out." Before he cut the connection he saw Devcon give a respectful salute.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like you could use a new paint job there Rhythm." The flier glanced up at his name being called only to see the boxy white and red medic come through the door. The mech had been nice enough to him, aside from a jab here and there about damage but nothing more than that. He would not have suspected such… well no one was ever very nice to him and it threw him off balance.

"Yeah, suppose I could." Rhythm picked at a chip in his paint on his arm like he was uninterested. In all reality, he's needed a new paint job for longer than he cared to admit.

"Well then get your sorry aft over here and pick out a color. I don't read minds, kid." Ratchet huffed, bringing up the computer, watching the seeker out of the corner of his vision. He had an inkling as to who the mysterious seeker was, name aside, but nothing concrete. If he could just get to the seeker without upsetting him; if he pushed too hard Rhythm would shutdown.

Wings dropped down to his side he made his way over to the screen, searching though the colors. He needed black… but perhaps… perhaps he would take up the traditional color from back home.

"I'll take these two."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. Just what he had predicted. "Black and white, huh? Ya know, we have a few around here with the same colors."

"Demirconians?" One wing twitched slightly.

"I know one of them is, but Prowl's from Iacon." The medic said, trying his best to keep his back to the seeker so he wouldn't come across as needling for information. That was the last thing the seeker needed right now. Besides, if Ratchet could play his cards right, Rhythm would tell him everything he needed to know.

Rhythm kept his optics glued on the screen, staring at the myriad colors on the screen, his face awash of the colors reflecting on his face. "What 'bout th' other one? What's his name?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Just one of the special ops officers. So, you from Demircon?"

The flier made a sound in his throat, much like a human snort. "Kinda obvious aint it? Th' accent gives it away." He turned away from the screen for a moment, facing the medic. "Why?" The wing twitched again. Ratchet some how didn't like where this conversation was headed, time to switch tactics.

Which of course, was Ratchet's specialty. Blunt and to the point.

"You remind me of someone that's why. Look kid, I aint out to get ya I just got to know." The medic paused, turning around to face him, his brow furrowed and mouth sealed tightly. "Who the slag are you? And this time- tell me the truth."

"Why should I tell ya anythin', medic." Rhythm snarled, his hands clenching into fists. He didn't like the idea of some old mech snooping, especially with a history like his. The last thing he needed was for them to find out what he was…

Ratchet took a step forward, putting only a few feet between them. "Either you tell me or I'll reprogram you into a microwave." His voice deadpan in that creepy way that Sideswipe was so familiar with.

The flier opened his mouth and clamp it shut again. The medic wasn't going to get him to spill it that easily. Leaning forward just slightly, he looked the medic optic to optic. "I'd love t' see ya try." He flexed his wings out wide again and turned his back on the medic.

"Trust me, I've done it before." Ratchet crossed his arms over his boxy squared chest with a huff of irritation. Rhythm was like a black flying version of Sunstreaker without the vanity problem. "Now, did you want that paint job or are you going to stomp your foot like a five year old."

Another twitch. "Yeah fine, medic."

"My name is Ratchet, not 'medic'," Ratchet held back his urge to throttle the young seeker. He reminded him way too much of Sunstreaker… but then, there was something else about the flier that reminded him of someone else too… someone from a long time ago…

"Fine, Ratchet then."

The CMO bristled again, but pushed it away, going to the machine and pulling out the tools. Out of the corner of his optics, he watched as the seeker brushed off the recharge berth before settling his weight upon it, kicking up his feet to scoot back farther.

_Redline. _

_That was where he knew him! Redline's creation!_ Ratchet mentally slapped himself. How did he not notice before? Redline, the young femme medic from back on Cybertron- she moved just like Rhythm, had the same optic color, acted just like him… the way Rhythm brushed off the berth… Redline did that too.

But then… Didn't Redline have _two_ creations?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lady Jet's Replies: **

MariaShadow: Thanks! Yeah we figured it would be best if Ryth did that. Thanks! and yeah him running into Jazz for the first time is gonna be fun ;)

TruebornChaos: Thanks again! and the Chain-smoker thing was my idea. shrug I couldn't think of anything to descrive him for! O:-)

Draange: People really do seem to like him. nod

Master Solo: Oh yeah! More starscream coming up! Poooor boys...MWAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil Laugh (tm))

Hunter: Yeah, DC suggested the accent of all Demircons to be the same. Sortta like accents around the US and other countries. wierd aint it? ;)

**DesCat's Replies: **

MariaShadow: Thankie! Yeah, LJ's a genious when it comes to describing chars and that was her twist on our dear sweet Rhythm. Geeze, he's only been around for what, five years or so LJ? Oh yeah… Ryth will run into poor Jazzy here soon. ;)

TrueBornChaos: Yeah he's a sunshine alright… More like a sunburn actually…

Draange: I'm glad! Thankie :D

Master Solo: All I can saw is… pooooor Starscream… yeah he's coming up…. Thanks!

Whirly: Thanks! Yeah they all sound the same. Jynx is the only one who doesn't have the accent and that's because she didn't live in Demircon until she was older. More on that story later. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**Chapter 4**

To say that Rhythm didn't like company was not only to be redundant, but also to undermine how badly he HATED company. Unfortunately for not only Rhythm but for the entire Autobot crew, there would be a lot of interaction. Prime escorted the now black and white seeker to the command room of the Ark. He felt the stares as he entered the room. They knew he was a Hunter, they knew he was originally from Demircon; but they didn't know that he hated being watched.; and two mechs seemed to watch him as if he were a wild animal about to strike; a red mech and a yellow. He felt himself tensing for battle and gave the two mechs a dark look.

"Autobots, I'd like to introduce you to our guest. His name is Rhythm, he's originally from Demircon and yes, he is a Hunter." The whispers rose with the information and Rhythm felt rather violated and very outnumbered.

"A hunter? Prime are you nuts? He'll turn right around and get a job with the Cons to kill one of us! He's nothing but a money grubbing gun for hire! Let's not even bring up the point that he's obviously a seeker!" The red mech said nodding to the yellow one besides him, exchanging a grin. They had moved closer crossing their arms over their chests; showing that they equaled the tall seeker in height, if not power. Rhythm's eyes flared to life and he slugged the red one without a second notice; and quickly pulled a large black metal sword on the other as he moved to defend.

"Little boys should go back ta their corners, and learn ta watch their mouths. Hunters have honor, n't like some punks from south Iacon who seem to think they can steal credits from an ol' lady for a bottle a' wax."

"You son of a glitch!" The yellow one quickly dodged the sword as the red one got up. Rhythm watched them as they double teamed him. The red one was faster, but the yellow one had more power; but they both had lost control of their emotions. Rhythm relaxed and dodged a poorly aimed punch to the head and kicked down to his side. With barely any effort he shifted his weight to one hand on the floor and used the momentum he had going to flip over and back handed the yellow mech. Caught off guard the stronger mech stumbled back and flared his optics before easily grabbing Rhythm in a under arm pin.

"You're mine now you cross wired freak!"The red one charged his hand switching in and into a pile driver. Rhythm watched and arched his back, using his scissor like wings to cut into the softer metal under his captors arms and then flung his feet up to kick the other in the face, his heal thrusters on full power to send both the red one flying and to send him over the yellow one. With a scream of pain from both he turned the tides and drew his rifle and sword. He didn't notice that how very quickly a ring had formed around him and a large rustic red mech coming up behind him and easily pinning him far better than the amateurs.

"GAH! Damn it!" With both arms twisted and pinned painfully backwards up his back he dropped both sword and rifle.

"All right now," came a thick drawl from behind him. "We'll just take you down to Ratchet's then. He seems to have a way with you to get you to fly right." Rhythm winched and twitched his wings painfully. He nodded.

"Fair 'nough," Rhythm replied with a strained voice. Ironhide nodded and motioned for Prowl to escort them along. Rhythm gave the black and white mech before him a long look before shaking his head and looking into the crowd as he passed. He caught eyes with a small blue and copper femme as he passed a group. She was cute enough, maybe even beautiful by many standards. Rhythm just kept his eyes on hers as he was escorted away to the brig.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz didn't like that look. Not at all. It was the look on Jynx's face. That look that was directed toward the new seeker. Not at him.

With a sigh, he turned his head back to the cup in front of him, swirling the multi-colored liquid with an ebony finger. He hated the fact that he had begun to have…feelings… toward Jynx, who had been his best friend for longer than he can remember. They did everything together back then but now… every time he saw her his pump would hammer without his consent against his chest and words seemed to tumble out of his vocalizer recklessly. It was like he was some kind of love sick puppy! Jazz groaned softly, covered his face in his hands.

How could he have let this happen? How did it get so out of control? Out of his control…

"Hey there you are!" Jazz mentally groaned again as the femme in question came up behind him, lazily running a hand across his door wings causing the Porsche to bite his lip. Jynx, of course, meant nothing by touching him, she had been doing the same thing for millions of years. If only she knew what he felt…

"I've been looking all over the place for you."

Jazz shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He couldn't just tell her he had been avoiding her… "I uh… guess I missed ya." He stammered after a moment or two of awkward silence.

Jynx just raised an optic ridge. "Uh huh. Right. Moving on shall we?" The femme sighed whimsically, staring off into space. "I just saw that new seeker…What a mech…Good strong frame… broad face…"

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. "You've talked to him?"

"No, but he looked at me… right at me." She giggled again, resting her chin in her palm. "He's so… I dunno… he's just got that look. And that face… He's gorgeous!"

Jazz gave a snort and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's not so great. I mean the guy tried ta stomp th' twins in th' ground and he aint that good lookin'."

"And you would know because you stare at mechs all day?" Jynx rolled her optics this time but Jazz could actually see her as she didn't have a visor. "From a femme's view, that is a gorgeous hunk of metal."

"I still don't get it." Jazz muttered.

"You wouldn't."

Another awkward silence fell between them as Jynx stared up at the ceiling and Jazz stared at his cup. The tension between them went on for over five minutes before Jazz finally got to his feet.

"I- I uh… I have to get going."

"But," Jynx got to her own feet and followed the black and white mech. "Where ya going? I thought-"

"Not offense, Jay but… I don't wanna listen t' you fawnin' over the new seeker." Jazz muttered again, moving to the door. The femme stumbled after him with a look of disbelief.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous?" Jazz made a mock cough, "Wha' in th' world would I be jealous of? Y-Yer my best friend…"

Jynx just folded her arms in front of her. "Uh huh. You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are to. You're foot's twitching. It only twitches when you lie."

_Slag it._ He'd forgotten about that… why did she have to know him that well? "Er… I had too much energon this mornin'?" Jazz grinned innocently, stopping the twitching appendage. "I-…Uh I gotta go. Talk to ya later, Jay!" With that, he turned and walked as quickly as possible without actually running out the door despite how much his instincts screamed for him to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here's yer bird, Ratch. Good luck getting' 'im ta sing though. Numbskull trhed ta jump the twins." Ironhide drawled, shoving the black seeker roughly into the repair bay.

Ratchet spun around at the sound of Ironhide's southern drawl. The mech was so old fashioned that he never gave poor Rhythm a chance and it was just because he looked like a Decepticon. Although, now that Ratchet thought about it, _no one_ had really given him much of a chance to prove himself. After all, just because Rhythm was a Hunter didn't mean he was an enemy… did it? Ratchet himself wasn't sure but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Just let him go Ironhide." Ratchet said tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Rhythm quickly broke his hands free the moment Ironhide released him, spreading his wings out in a stretch.

"Suit yer self, Ratch but if ah were ya ah'd have someone ta keep that 'Con back. Can't trust 'im." Ironhide growled, storming out the door in a angry huff. Ratchet just rolled his optics and turned his back. Stubborn old mech…

Rhythm made a gesture at the closed door and cursed in Cybertronian most of which Ratchet ignored. Given the chance, Ratchet probably would have done the same thing.

"Get your aft up there so I can run your last scan." The medic barked. Rhythm thought at first to tell the older mech to shove it but then… this one had been nice. Instead, he did as ordered and sat up on the berth, after dusting it off again. "Anything you want me to take a look at?"

Rhythm shook his head and watched as the medic moved the scanner back and forth across his chest. A few blips showed up on his screen, wailing for attention. Old wounds by the look of them. Ratchet went back to his computer and plugged in the scanner to transmit the data. The scans were the same as last time. How did he get so much Decepticon technology? His creator was an Autobot… Redline couldn't have deflected…

That was when it hit him.

Rhythm was a Halfling.

Why didn't Ratchet think of that before? That explained everything! He knew without a doubt that Rhythm was Redline's creation but what he still didn't understand why he had Decepticon technology. Of course! That's because half of his body construct was Decepticon and the other was Autobot. It was rare. Not many had the courage to create a Halfling. Mostly because they were so mentally unstable. They usually had a lot of programming defaults. But then… if Rhythm was a Halfling then… who was the other creator? What Decepticon would have done this? Why?

Ratchet slowly turned around to see the flier sitting a few feet away. The left wing was twitching again. A moment or two of uncomfortable silence past between them before Ratchet couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Who was your creator?" The medic's optic ridge lifted as the flier squirmed uncomfortably. The old mech was getting too close again.

Rhythm's green optics flashed, narrowing into small slits. "Why th' hell should I tell ya?" But the medic was unperturbed.

"Her name's Redline isn't it?"

"How- Ya scanned m' files!" Rhythm growled, jumping off the berth and stalking over to him, towering a good five feet above him and his wings spread high. Given the fact that Sunstreaker had tried to intimidate Ratchet so often that Ratchet hardly flinched. If the flier could dish out more than the Yellow Sunflower of Death, then he'd love to see it.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips and gave an equally level glare. "I didn't need to scan the files, Redline was one of my students."

"Liar."

"Am I? Your records were destroyed in the raid of Demircon. You don't exist! Trust me, we've already looked for your records." Ratchet spat back, still not breaking optic contact with the taller flier.

Rhythm clenched his teeth and fists. "Stay out of m' business, medic. I'm warnin' ya." And with that, the flier stormed off, to where he wasn't sure but he had to take a walk. Things had just gotten complicated.

Very complicated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes again! Yey!

DesertCat's Replies:

MariaShadow: Thank LJ for getting Devcon in there and she did a dang good job of doing it if ya ask me. :D Thanks for the review! lol Yes, our dear sweet medic is good at threats aint he? I love Ratch, I really do. X)

TrueBornChaos: Yeah aint it though? Hope you liked the interaction with the crew in this chapter!

Tiamat: Yeah… you'd think Rhythm would learn but he's gunna push Ratchet's buttons… a lot. But he does that with everyone. I wouldn't be too surprised if Rhythm gets turned into a microwave…

Lady Jet's Replies:

Jess: Thanks! Yeah, Devcon was my idea. grin I loved him as a character and people always forget him ;-)

Tirya King: Yep Rhythm is a bundle of fun idn't he? ;-) hum...well...if you can decode my message you shall find the answer: 63w y3 8w 5y3 95y34 d43q689j (hint: one letter above on a keyboard sortta ;-))

Draange: Yes, he'd better watch out for pissed off Medics! XD ;-) considering his mother was one too ;-)


End file.
